RPG Team
RPG Team= It may be true that the Red Soldiers are a well disciplined force, but it doesn’t mean that they are well educated. Like all proletarians, the Red Soldiers are taught basic literacy and military disciplines that are necessary to teach them the art of soldiering. This, however, leaves some aspects of intelligence to be desired by the People’s army; Many of the more complicated concepts of mathematics and methods of thought cannot be ingrained in a man after a certain age. So, it often comes to be that many Red Soldiers are unable to use weaponry that is more complicated than a direct ballistic weapon. The men and women that are chosen to be used for RPG teams compose of a certain niche of citizens, ones that are innately able to understand the instinct and methods of thought necessary to use trajectory based weaponry. Their innate talent in the usage of concussive and anti tank weaponry may become evident at various periods of time, whether it be in the first days of boot camp, in midst of the front lines or even through factory work. Whatever the case may be, soldiers and civilians who demonstrate their innate talents and potential in demolition are recruited to become a proud member of the RPG Teams. Men chosen to serve in RPG teams are trained for six months in advanced mathematics, trajectory, and the creation of improvised explosives. By the time their training is done, these soldiers are able to use their anti-tank weaponry to such a degree of skill to be able to aim for fuel tanks, treads, and other unprotected, delicate parts to immobilize hostile armored vehicles from a distance of 300 meters. This in turn give the People’s Army the option of either bringing in additional anti-tank weaponry to destroy the immobilized and defenseless vehicle, or more often, allow the RPG teams to finish the vehicle off by themselves. Many children of the Soviet Union dream of becoming members of RPG teams, more so than snipers, tank operators, and seemingly other more glamorous military careers. This may be quite a surprise for foreign observers, but with enough background knowledge in the history of the Soviet Union, the reasons for this strange phenomena becomes quite clear. The most prominent factor is that the Soviet Union’s greatest opponent happens to be the European Alliance, which makes heavy use of armored vehicles, so the RPG has often been seen by the people as a sign of the glorious people’s rebellion to Monarchies. Other minor reasons include the fact that the original RPG was developed by the soldiers in the midst of battle, instead of being created through the capitalistic military complex famed in the Alliance and Republic, and that veteran RPG team members are prime candidates to become vehicle gunners. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and tips= Special Abilities 1. Weapon: [ RPG shot]: Launches a missile Type: Targeted Attack Damage: Medium Range: short 2. Weapon: Immobilise: : Immobilises an enemy unit with a targeted shot Type: Targeted attack Damage: Light Range: Short Special: Vehicles are immobilized for 2 turns Category:Units